Ice and Blood
by FleksAndru
Summary: So Finn puts the crown on and saves his family and also blows up the bomb, but what happens to our hero afterwards? The first chapter is like a introduction so if you can skip it if you want. If you don't like my story, please tell me why, so I can improve because this is my first time creating a fan-fic. Thank you :3
1. Chapter 0

**This is my first time creating a fan-fic so please give me pointers for improvement.**

 **Thank you for reading :3**

Ice and Blood (chapter 0)

It was an early, dashing morning. The sun was just starting to rise. Slowly, the animals began to wake, the birds started singing their songs of a carefree and happy life. The grass shone like it was made of diamonds after the last night's rain. And further in the distance, where the crystal mountains stood, the snow fell... An ordinary person, who didn't know the land of Ooo, might have said, seeing how the ice and grassy lands met in a clear border, that it was a bit strange. But, we know what snowy lands we're talking about. Yes, this is the Ice Kingdom. And this kingdom's ruler is a very sad, lonely teenager named Finn. It's not like anybody ever calls him by his name anymore, or even knows it at that. He is always being called the Ice Prince by everyone. Except Finn, he always refers to himself by his own name, just to keep from going insane. Finn has light blue skin, snow white hair, that went as far as the lower waist in a ponytail, and intends sky blue eyes that can peer into your soul if they stare long enough at your own. I call him a teenager, but that is in appearance only, which is 16. In which he stayed like that for over a thousand years. And that little man was bored. He already read all the books he could get his hands on, and as it appears, the Candy Kingdom's ruler, Princess Bubblegum, has a lot of them. The two rulers would have had a beneficial relationship, if not for Finn's days of insanity. Because of his crazy days, Finn decided that it would be better if nobody got too attached to him. As Finn sat on his icy throne, he began to think, which was one of his few favorite activities nowadays. Finn's crown, the thing that kept him alive for all of these years has also made him live with someone like his own, twisted, split personality. Weeks could go by without his crazy side showing, but when that side takes control, it's never a pretty sight... HE, the crazy side of Finn, usually simply kidnaps people to amuse himself, and when Finn regains control over his own body, he simply delivers them to their homes while they are sleeping, hoping, that they would think it was all just a bad dream. The reason I'm talking about kidnapping as lightly as I am is because what he does when he's furious is simply horrifying. His main source of fury is when other people get too close to Finn, except for the penguins, they're simply everywhere. It's not like He wants to keep Finn to himself, if anything else, the crown wants Finn dead, but that would mean the crown being without a host body for who knows how many years, so making Finn sad or depressed served as the next best thing.

In the first two years of Finn wearing the crown He would only whisper to the boy the promises of eternal life and godly powers of Ice and Snow so Finn wouldn't abandon Him. The promises weren't lies, and Finn himself checked them, the crown simply didn't mention the price Finn would have to pay. And the price was of course his whole life. When He was bonded enough to the body, He tried to take over his host's mind rather directly. He simply said to Finn.

"Well, thanks for picking me up and wearing me all this time" the crown spoke to the boy with fake joviality "But I will be taking care of this body from now on. Forever" He said that and started laughing while slowly corrupting Finn's mind. But what the crown didn't expect, was resistance."It is futile to resist!" He boomed telepathically, definite arrogance in this short message. But then He realized that He is still using telepathy, and not Finn's vocal chords to communicate. "H-How is this possible?" He said silently more to himself than Finn. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" He demanded, now furious "EVEN THAT SIMON COULDN'T DO ANYTHING AFTER ONLY A YEAR OF BONDING!" to which Finn simply replied with.

"I guess I'm just stubborn" Finn said that, and simply like that, he took back control over his body.

"NOOOOO!" cried the crown, throwing random curses and threats, and after getting back his composure he said.

"This is not over yet" the crown said silently. "And one day I will get this body" He said now with more confidence.

"And I will beat you as many times as you come" Finn said while smiled weakly, tired after the mental brawl.

Now thinking back, Finn should have thrown the crown and ran as far as his legs would take him. Who knows, maybe then he still had a chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading :3**

Ice and Blood (chapter 1)

Finn decided to go for a walk around his kingdom, it was enough thinking and getting depressed over what he did or did not do. He rose from his icy throne, put on his marine blue with golden decorations coat, only because he wasn't seeing anyone didn't mean he would be going around without style. So he flew down to the snowy lands and began strolling down the mountain, enjoying the sight of penguins playing with each other and even smiled at what was that they were discussing about. Their conversation went like this.

"I swear, I saw a fish like this big!" the first penguin said, stretching his little wings in opposite directions as much as his small body could allow him.

"Yeah, right, and I beat a polar bear all by myself" the second penguin replied with sarcasm, which the first little guy didn't notice and so thought that he was being serious.

"Wow, " said the first one awed "You must be...

But before he could finish his praise a huge fireball with two people riding it and laughing stupidly flew past the two penguins and headed straight at Finn. Over the decades he was the target of several assassination attempts either for: his riches, which Finn got by looting dungeons or as rewards from quests which he took constantly in his first years of wearing the crown. Or revenge, his crazy side made sure Finn had a lot of enemies, except for fire beings, they naturally hate cold beings. So with his sharp reflexes, he easily dodged the attack and shot an ice bolt at it, freezing and sending the two now screaming figures flying at a larger pile of snow. Immediately the snow started to melt and seconds after it began to steam and soon there was a dry creator with a very angry fire elemental, which Finn identified as the current Flame Princess, and next to her stood a more confused that angry boy... a human boy. He had a white bear hat, a yellow sweater, blue jeans and a green backpack. Finn identified this boy as Pen. Pen is a very dear person to Finn, after all, he is a brother.

(After the last scene of the Farm World in "Jake the Dog")

"Yes..." said the soothing whispers of the crown into Finn's head "Freeze, and there forth save the world..."

Finn continued casting ice spells and making the Ice Kingdom that stands today, while the crown whispered encouraging words to him.

"And what about my family?" asked Finn "Will we also need to freeze them?"

"Yes... we will also protect them... but for now, we build..." the crown whispered calmly.

After a few days the Kingdom of Ice and Snow was built, and Finn was eager to go and find his family. And even though he now knew how to fly, Finn still had to look for them for over a month. When he found them, they were on a boat at sea, but there were a few differences than when he last saw them. Mother was nowhere to be seen, father had a few alien friends around him and Pen, his baby brother sat on a wet pillow in the right bottom of the boat wearing Finn's favorite bear hat. Finn didn't know what to do, to approach them or not, so he simply waited in the storm clouds and observed his father and his friends. He didn't have to wait long before something happened. Near the boat materialized a spaceship with an open hatch and father and his friends stepped in it and left, and they left the little baby in the boat like some useless luggage. Finn couldn't believe what just happened, and he simply stood (flew? I don't know how to name floating in the air in one place) there, mouth open, shocked. His shock was short lived because he heard a cry from the small baby on the small pillow in the small boat in the vast and seemingly endless sea.

"W-what do we do?" asked Finn.

"Save him... freeze him..." whispered the familiar voice of the crown, filling the boy with confidence.

"Yes, that's right" said now serious Finn.

He flew down to the boat where Pen continued to cry and picked him up.

"Hush little guy" Finn said lulling Pen to sleep "Big bro Finn is going to save you" And with that, Finn froze his dear baby brother. He then tried to take him with him to the castle, but the crown stopped him.

"Leave him..." it whispered "He is already saved..."

"I can't keep him?" Finn asked, confused "Can I at least bring him to shore?" He asked hopefully.

"..." the crown stayed silent for a while and then said "okay..."

Finn was overjoyed. He flew at higher speeds than ever before, because he could finally 'save' at least one of his family. After an hour they reached a shore and placed Pen's ice block in the forest.

It must have melted only some time ago. Judging by the way he looks, he should be around 16 years old. But it really pained Finn that his own brother wants to kill him.

"State your reasons for attacking me" Finn said calmly in a royal tone.

"WE ATTACKED YOU!? YOU ATTACKED US!" at the end of that sentence Flame Princess shot a fireball which Finn easily deflected with his hand.

"And you say that while you are attacking me" Finn said while smirking "It's not very convincing" he was starting to enjoy this. Now she was so mad she was starting to slowly turn into her giant element form. And then Pen joined the conversation.

"Hey, hey" he tried to calm her down "We are in his kingdom, we are guests, we shouldn't fight with him".

'Hmm... Maybe they didn't come here to kill me' it gave Finn a huge morality boost thinking that his brother wasn't trying to kill him.

"But he insulted me Pen" she said now a little less loudly. Pen was certainly someone she respected.

"So by besting you in a conversation I insult you?" Flame Princess's face slowly started turning into a growing frown and Finn knew he should stop, but even all these years couldn't beat his joviality out of him "You must be often insulted then" he said grinning and already getting in a defensive position. And just in time to easily deflect a huge fireball with a wave of his hand.

"If you dare to pick a fight with a fire being" she said while charging an even larger fireball "You're going to get burnt" and she threw it at Finn. But he took a step to the right and the ball flew far into the distance, completely missing Finn.

"We'll see about that" said Finn with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**As always, thank you for reading :3**

Ice and Blood (chapter 2)

The fire elemental shot continues stream of fire of intense heat at Finn's icy wall, but because Finn had researched many runes of fire resistance, so her attacks wore with little success. She definitely had power, but she didn't have much control over it, she simply shoots with everything she has. That thought amused Finn to the point of a smile, and after a while, when Flame Princess stopped attacking for a second, she definitely noticed his smile, which looked even more wicked through the ice wall, because her face became a deep frown. And for a while, as her fireballs got smaller, he thought that she had given up and will simply leave. But as always, no such luck. Her fire didn't get smaller, but rather became a lot more compressed into spinning rings of fire. And when Finn noticed her smile, he instinctively stepped to his side, just barely avoiding the rings as they came through the wall. Thankfully he got his attention from the sliced wall back to the Princess in time to see another disk coming and to side step it, he couldn't afford to risk blocking it. If he wanted to survive, he needed to attack. Finn created a sword of ice with more enchantments of durability and swiftness than he ever put on anything before. He probably still couldn't take the disk head-on, but he should be able to deflect it at an angle. Finn started running at the fire being, and when she saw that he was rapidly closing in on her, she started backing up while sending ring after ring at him. Finn parried some, smoothly deflected the other with his blue sword and continued running. Flame Princess was starting to panic, she stopped sending the rings and after charging up for two seconds, while Finn was still about 50 meters away, she shot a huge wall of fire at him. Finn expected that and commanded all nearby snow and ice to be shot at the huge wall of fire. It looked like the ground became alive, got up, and jumped at the fire. Both walls collided with one another in a great crash of steam and water. It all lasted not more than a second, but in the end, the ice won, well, it is no longer ice but water, and it still headed towards the Flame Princess. Either from shock or from fatigue, she just stood there while the now hot water splashed on her. It didn't kill her as it would most other fire beings, but it still had a huge effect. She turned from bright red to sickly-grey red, meaning that she is now as strong as a weak normal girl and it seems that she is unconscious. Finn walked over to her and raised his sword, ready to end her life.

"NOOOO!" screamed Pen while swinging his grass sword at Finn with incredible speed.

Finn already forgot that Pen was in the game because he didn't interfere until now, but Finn still managed to block the attack and give a counterattack. He grazed Pen's arm with the sword and kicked him in the stomach leaving him on knees and gasping for air. Pen may be strong in battle, but it didn't matter in front of Finn's hundreds of years of experience. Finn then froze his feet to prevent him from moving and got back to the princess. She somehow became conscious but still too weak to be a threat. He raised his sword again, ready to finish what he started. And then he heard something coming from the Princess.

"P-Pen..." she said silently and it looked like she was about to cry.

'What the Glob am I doing" Finn thought with a deep sigh. He lowered his sword and ordered it to disappear, it was made in an instant anyway, but it didn't disappear. Finn froze, not from the cold, because he was the cold, but from the terror of what was about to come. When Finn can't use his powers, there are only two main reasons for it. First - the area he's in is over 1000C°, which is unlikely because there is snow everywhere. And the second - HE was taking over. If Finn was alone in his castle it still would be scary, but now there is his trapped little brother and his very weakened... girlfriend? Whatever the case, he unfrozen Pen and said "Get your girlfriend and run as fast as you can away from here!" he blushed at the word girlfriend and got to the Flame Princess's side and when he touched her he got burned, even though she wasn't as hot as her usual self because of the fight she was still a fire elemental. Finn was running out of time and control but still managed to cast a flame shield on Pen. "Run!" Pen hesitantly touched her, then picked her up bridal style, seeing as she no longer hurts him, and started running. Now that the nuisance has started to fade away from view, Finn could focus on the main problem. First- remove the crown and trow it as far as you can, it won't stop Him but it will make things less difficult for Finn. Second- destroy any weaponry that you have. It isn't possible to destroy this sword because of all the enchantments so Finn also threw it as hard as he could and sat down.

"Do you really think you can resist me?" said a now too familiar voice in his mind.

"No" replied Finn simply "But you will only have my body for at most two days" he said while smiling. Then the voice started chuckling, and this unnerved Finn.

"You know Finn" the crown spoke "I don't need that long to kill those two" He said that and started silently laughing.

He had killed many important people to Finn already: friends, lovers, but never family, or is it that He simply never saw any. "W-whatever, I-I don't care" Finn was panicking now but tried not to show it. The crown started laughing loudly.

"You never were a good liar, Finn!" He started laughing even louder than before "Who is he, that brother of yours that we froze all those years ago?" Finn stayed silent, and the crown interpreted that silence as a 'Yes', and unfortunately, He was correct. "I think I will leave you alone for a few hours to think of all the things that I will do to him" Finn didn't waste time thinking about that, he started thinking of how to stop Him from killing Pen. And after thirty minutes of thinking, Finn remembered that he had an old artifact somewhere in the dungeon that could rip the soul out from the body. Finn didn't know if he himself would survive, but he would save Pen no mater what.


	4. Chapter 3

**After a few times constantly saying the same thing It's starting to feel a bit robotic, but still.**

 **Thank you for reading :3**

 **P.S. This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far.**

Ice and Blood (chapter 3)

Finn walked all the way to the ice castle only to be stopped by guards, his own guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, a little shocked that his own guards would disobey him.

"Our lord Finn ordered us not to let anyone except himself and the penguins inside the castle" spoke both guards at the same time.

Finn was taken aback, but it was pointless to argue, they probably don't recognize Finn because he wasn't wearing the crown. Fighting them wouldn't do him any good ether because: 1- he didn't have any weapons and because the crown wasn't on his body he couldn't make one. 2- Finn made the guards a little over 3 meters height and purely out of ice, so even if he jumped on them with all his strength they would only throw him off like an annoying bug. Finn really didn't think this through when he came here. But when things don't go as they planned, Finn improvises.

"Hey!" he got the attention of the guards because they didn't really pay too much attention to him "See those penguins over there?" he pointed at some penguins that wore walking in a line.

"Yes?" the guards asked, still staring at the penguin. After they got no answer they turned to Finn for an explanation, only to find an empty spot. For a second, they just stood there. Then one ran inside the castle to look for the intruder while the other stayed put and continued to guard the entrance.

If Finn's memory served him right, then the relic should be in the level three dungeons, and that place is guarded by some ice guardians that wouldn't be fooled by words. So first he ran not to the dungeons, but to his room. When he got there, Finn walked to the throne and looked at the beautiful thing which was his sword, the blood sword from a blood demon who is still ten times older than Finn. Finn killed him as a quest when it was destroying the gnome kingdom, the sword wasn't the reward but rather a nice bonus. Finn grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of its place. He held the sword in front of himself and admired its beauty for hopefully not the last time.

'Okay, enough wasting time' Finn thought that and started heading down to the dungeons, sword ready. Only because the guards wore fooled by Finn once, does not mean that they will be fooled twice.

Finn got down to the first level of the dungeon without any encounters with any guards and proceeded moving downwards. The second level was the same as the first, no problems. At some point, before the crown's betrayal, Finn wished for an actual kingdom with more than penguins as its population. And for that reason, one of the things he needed was a prison, which are the first two levels of the dungeon. The staircase leading up and down are placed in different ends of a level so it would be harder for intruders to get around the dungeon. It may seem that it's simply a waste of time, but the third level is where Finn started placing important items and deploying guardians.

Finn stepped on the third level floor. This place was of a light blue color and despite there not being any lamps, the place was very well lit because the walls wore imbued with magic. It was a lot more spacious than the prison and also not in a straight corridor, but more like a simple maze.

Finn knew that the first guardian, a long icy snake, is staying still above his head on the sealing, and when Finn moves out of the small boarder, the statue will awaken and start to attack. He can't reach and break it when it's on the sealing, but if he goes across the line, it will awaken not only the snake but other guardians as well. Well, there aren't that many choices, two actually: 1- to cross the line and try to fight a dozen of giant ice creatures; 2- to make a run for the artifact and hopefully encounter only the snake.

Finn ran.

The room he needed was only 50 meters away so he reached it without any encounters. Finn opened the bulky doors and let out a sigh of relief. The room was so clean and tidy thanks to all of the free time he had, he saw what he needed in an instant. It was a small, red, palm sized cubic box covered with many black delicate drawings of little ghosts coming out of small humans. Finn grabbed the box and started running back to the exit, only to find himself facing a giant, icy snake. Finn considered fighting it, but then he heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him. He had only a few seconds at best before the other guardians got here, so he needed to charge the snake if he wanted to get out of there.

Finn raised his blood sword, the red seemed even brighter in contrast to the light blue room, and charged the snake. If he attacked at random, the snake would simply regenerate all the damage like nothing happened, but there has always been a weakness. Right in the center of its head, a deeper shade of blue was shining dimly. The snake attacked, using the tail like a spear. With its high speed, it would've hit most of its targets, but Finn being almost equally fast, sidestepped and while still running, jumped to the level of the snake's head, and slammed his sword into the center of its head. The core didn't split in half as Finn expected, but rather the sword acted like a bat and sent it flying to the wall. It bounced off the wall and fell to the ground, motionless. The body of the snake fell crumbling down behind Finn, creating a little hill of snow and ice, blocking the other guardians path. Finn knew that it bought him 10 seconds at most, so he continued to run towards the exit.

Finn got to the main floor and because the guardians wore ways behind him, Finn sheathed the sword for more speed and continued running towards the exit. Unexpectedly a huge arm grabbed Finn's waist and threw him against a wall. Shocked, Finn didn't manage to hit the wall with his feet, instead landing on his back, which drove out all the air from his lungs. Gasping and kneeling on the ground, Finn looked up to see a giant ice guard walking towards him. Finn unsheathed his sword, got into a running position and sprinted at the guard. He cut off his legs, avoided another grab and pushed at its upper body with all his might until it fell to the ground. Finn wanted to destroy its core, but saw a pair of other ice guardians running towards him, so he decided to just run for it.

When Finn got to the snowy fields, he concentrated to sense where the crown is, and went in the general direction of the sense. He didn't have to walk far before noticing the crown... on top of a penguin's head 'Great' Finn thought. Fortunately, the penguin was facing the other way, so Finn tried to sneak from behind to take it without the penguin even noticing. But as Finn walked closer, probably because the snow was creaky, the penguin turned around. He shot an ice bolt at Finn, which was deflected by Finn's sword. The penguin tried to shoot again, but Finn has already taken the crown and held it high above him. The little penguin tried to reach it by jumping, but with little success. Finn needed a place where he could be alone, and an annoying penguin would not do. The little guy tried to climb Finn's leg, Finn looked at him for a moment, then grabbed him, placed him on the ground and patted his head pointing to some other penguins. The penguin said a sad "Wenk" and started to walk to his brethren. There didn't seem to be anyone close enough to disturb him, so he sat in a meditational position and placed the crown in front of him, then took out the small box and opened it, revealing the medallion inside. It was a white stone surrounded by golden figures of ghosts and skulls, and if you were to look a little closer at the stone, you could see its white-gray shades shifting slowly. Finn carefully took the medallion by the metal sides, it works when you touch the stone, not the metal, and pressed the stone to the crown. Finn stayed like that for a few minutes, medallion to the crown.

"Did it work?" asked Finn silently, still holding the stone to the crown.

"No" answered the annoyingly familiar, smug voice of the evil that is the crown.

The crowns voice startled Finn, who didn't expect an answer, making him jump a little.

"Where were you all this time?" asked Finn, voice calm and emotionless.

"Enjoying the show" answered the crown and you could actually feel his smile, even if he doesn't have a face. "You do understand that the medallion removes the soul, right?" the crown continued "Then you should have already understood that if you want to remove me, you will have to go with me" the crown said seriously.

Finn knew that already, but it didn't hurt to try. He didn't know what to do, to go down with the crown or to let Pen get killed. But after the thought of Pen dying, Finn no longer had any doubts as to what to do.

"Bye bye" Finn said with a smile and touched the stone.

"W-WAIT! NOOO!" cried the crown, but was cut off by Finn's soul exploding from the body.

The process was rather loud and made a blinding light shine in every direction as the soul left the body. The soul was a slightly transparent, white energy image of Finn. It wasn't like dying in a normal way. Finn could still move normally, speak normally and now he could fly. Not that he couldn't normally fly, it's only that earlier Finn only manipulated the air to Fly, but now he REALLY flew. Finn flew high and low, did some loops and got down on the ground. As Finn was enjoying his new body, he started hearing things like the penguins wenking, in the distance the birds were singing. Finn liked the new hearing ability, he concentrated and heard something funny from behind him that he just couldn't understand what it was. Finn turned around to see what it was, and when he saw what it was, he froze with pure terror showing on his face.

"How...?" Finn whispered with disbelief in his voice.

It was his own body and it was standing steadily while chuckling silently.

"I can't believe it worked. I actually forgot what this little thing did, just imagine all the years it would have saved me if I just hadn't forgotten" the new occupant of Finn's body spoke while throwing the amulet up and catching it with his bare hands, unaffected by its magic. "And really, did you think you could extract MY soul with this little stone?" the Ice Prince said with his new mouth, savoring the sensation of finally being able to have this body without a time limit. "Now, what to do first? So many possibilities, so little time... Just kidding, I'm immortal after all" He said that and started laughing. "How about I go visit some people? Ahh, what was his name again?" he said that and started rubbing his imaginary beard while looking to be in thoughts. "Was it... Pen, maybe?" He said that and smiled evilly straight at Finn.


	5. Chapter 4

**I got bored of writing the same "Thank you for reading" over and over. Maybe I should just 'Ctrl C' it? I don't know. But you get the point :3**

Ice and Blood (chapter 4)

Finn was mad, both from the fact that he was fooled and from the fact that he is probably helpless to save Pen.

"I must say" spoke the Ice Prince, "It really fells amazing not having you around, it's like a huge stone has been lifted from my soul" he said that and started chuckling.

Finn didn't respond, he only looked at the Prince, frowning.

"Aww, don't look at me like that, all I'm going to do is enjoy my immortality" the Prince said that with a very sincere face that almost fooled Finn... almost. "Judging by your frown, I believe that you're not buying it. But seriously, I WILL enjoy the infinite time I have to the fullest. Well, the fact that I enjoy killing IS probably going to annoy you. But do you know what will annoy you even more than killing random people?" asked the Prince, smiling as a little boy thinking of a prank would. Finn didn't feel calmed by that smile at all, that's because he had a really bad feeling about what was going to be said. "Killing your brother" the Price said that with a calmer, much colder voice and a smile of pure evil. At that point Finn lost it.

Finn flew straight at the Prince, not knowing if it will have any effect, but nevertheless, he still charged at him with all his might. And to his own surprise, the Prince didn't ignore or laugh at him, but actually defended. The Prince shot continuous ice lightnings at Finn as Finn got closer and closer, dodging as best he could. Finn noticed that his flying skills aren't as good as they were before, so he decided to land on his feet for greater dodging speed, but when he reached the land, he didn't land on it, but rather continued to pass trough into the depths of the earth. Finn was so surprised that he didn't land, that he continued to fall like that for a few seconds before stooping. He tried to look around, but everything was pitch black. But then, he noticed faint little balls of lights all around. At first, Finn didn't notice them because he was panicking, but when he concentrated a little, Finn could make out the shape of the lights. It was the shapes of all sorts of animals, or at least Finn thought they were animals, because he could only see the outlines filled with bright white. When he remembered what he was doing previously, his head snapped upwards to find the Ice Prince. Finn saw the Prince's outline right above him and all the anger from before returned. The shape of the Prince started to blur, Finn guessed that it's because he was no longer concentrating, but that didn't matter anymore because Finn was already charging at him. As he was getting closer, a sudden light almost blinded Finn. Finn stooped flying towards the Prince and instead tried to adjust his sight to the bright light 'Wait. Light? Underground?!' Finn thought that and tried opening his ayes to take a look around. He noticed that there was a white, fluffy thing all around on the ground 'Ah, this must be snow... Wait... Snow? Underground!? No, it's above ground? Argh, why can't I think straight?!' Finn groaned and tried to focus. He then looked up to where the Ice Prince should be and saw him flying three stories high in the sky, smiling evilly.

"It's hard to concentrate right?" said the Prince, still smiling "That is because you don't have a host body, and without one, your soul will simply disappear over time" explained the Prince nonchalantly.

"Not a problem" replied Finn quite happily "I know where to get one" he said that and started flying at the Prince, a smile across his face. The Ice Prince then put on a serious expression and started shooting icy lightnings at Finn, but Finn evaded them with almost perfect accuracy... almost... The rain of lightning didn't leave Finn unharmed, one grazed his left arm, another hit his right arm, which was now starting to slowly freeze. Finn quickly brushed it off his shoulder because he knew that he himself wasn't freezing, but rather the ice was spreading. Finn continued to advance and the Prince was now starting to back off while still shooting his lightning. When Finn was just a few meters away, the Prince stopped shooting the lightning and put his arms as if he was holding a small ball. At that moment, Finn himself didn't know what the Prince was doing exactly, but he felt rather sure that he saw this happening before, and when Finn remembered where he saw this scene, he changed his direction from going forward, to moving to the left as fast as he could, and just in time too, because the prince was already unleashing his charged energy. The icy wave was much larger than Finn had expected, so much, that even though he dodged beforehand, it sill managed to hit his lower legs, freezing them. But Finn couldn't stop now, especially since his target was so close. Finn turned towards the Prince and saw that he was creating an ice sphere around himself. Finn flew at the forming sphere, feet first. The impact destroyed the ice on Finn's legs, setting them free, and made a large crack on the sphere. Finn then started to punch the sphere to widen the crack, which was constantly closing.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I can't allow you near me right now, seeing as we are still bonded" Finn was desperately trying to break through the ice, but without any weapon he was loosing "See you later, Finn" the gap was now almost gone, so Finn gave up punching, but before the gap was completely closed, the Prince added "If you still exist" the gap closed. Faint giggles could be heard from within the sphere.

Finn hit the sphere once more out of frustration "Dang it!" yelled Finn. 'Calm down' he thought to himself 'Think of what I can do'. Finn scanned the area for any kind of clue of what he could do. He then remembered that he had thrown his sword somewhere, and because it was made out of magic he should be able to wield it. A small smile of hope crossed Finn's face "Now where did I throw that thing..." Finn whispered to himself, and as he was looking around, his eyes fell on the grassy fields. Finn didn't know for sure that it was there, but for some reason, he was gravitating towards there.

Finn started flying calmly throughout the grassy fields, trying to spot his sword, which should be an easy task, seeing as the grass here is so short and the blue should contrast the green of the grass, if only not for the fact that the fields were so large. But Finn didn't feel disheartened because he had a lot of time to search for his weapon. Since the bonding took over two years, it should take a month or at least a week for him to brake it. As Finn was flying around the fields, he noticed a single tree in the distance, which was strange since there was only grass everywhere else. When he got a little closer to the abnormality, he saw that it wasn't just a tree, but a treehouse. And when he got even closer, Finn noticed a good thing, and a bad thing. The good thing he saw was his sword, and the bad thing was the one who had it "Pen".


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't think I will write that thing again... but still... thanks :3**

Ice and Blood (chapter 5)

"Pen" Finn whispered to himself in disbelief.

If he remembered correctly, this was one of the many residence of the Vampire Queen Marceline, and Finn doubted that she would like it if some random kid came and started living there. When Finn first met Marceline, she was but an old, frail lady who looked like someone who would fall to the ground and die any second. But now, she was one of the powerhouses in Ooo.

A few decades after the Lich bomb incident, Finn came across a young teenage vampire in wizard city who claimed to be the same old lady from that time. At first, Finn didn't believe her, but then she told Finn what happened after the incident.

"As the bomb was about to explode, a man appeared before me and took me somewhere" said Marceline "After that, the same man proclaimed that we're in the demon and that he is my father. Then he made me a half demon for an immortal body, and half vampire for an immortal soul" then she flexed her arms like some beefy guy to prove her point.

As a person who was older than Finn and sorta a friend, Finn decided to tell Marceline his side of the story. Well, Finn's story was mostly about things the crown did, which wasn't a nice story at all. At the end of his story, Finn said to her.

"You should now understand, why we shouldn't meet with each other" Finn didn't want to, but he turned around and started walking away from her. As he was walking away, Marceline shouted at him.

"IF YOU EVER NEED HELP, FIND ME!" Finn didn't turn around to reply.

Finn wasn't sure what Marceline's and Pen's relationship was, but if she is here, it could make things easier if anything were to happen. Either way, he was thankful that the fire elemental wasn't here, so he decided to politely greet Pen first.

Finn started floating towards Pen and when he was about 10 meters away, Pen noticed him. And to Finn's surprise, Pen didn't start screaming and attacking like Finn thought he would. Pen only stood there, watching with Finn's sword in hand. Finn guessed that Pen didn't want to fight, if he wanted, Pen would have done that already, so Finn came to a safe distance of 4 meters and stopped.

"Hello, Pen. I realize that our first meeting wasn't the best, so I would like to start over with a friendly conversation" said Finn and bowed slightly. When he was about to continue with his own introduction, Pen cut in.

"Hi" cheerfully answered Pen, which was definitely not the reaction Finn thought he would receive "Do I know you?" and that was even more unexpected than the last one. I mean their fight was only a few hours ago.

"You... don't remember me?" carefully asked Finn and waited.

"Well, I don't think I saw any ghosts recently" Pen said that and frowned a little, probably trying to remember anything.

'Did Pen see me as I see souls?' Finn looked at his hands and saw, his own, non ghostly hands 'Maybe'. "Never mind what I said" Finn decided to go with the flow "That sword you have in your hand, would you mind giving it to me?" it was a stretch and he regretted it instantly.

"Why should I do that?" asked Pen, hiding the sword from Finn's line of sight, all hospitality from before gone.

"That is my sword" Finn started "The Evil Ice Prince took it from me, and without it I can't rest in peace" Pen was definitely buying it because his expression softened, but he needed to press harder "Please!" Finn didn't know how to lie well, but since Pen couldn't see his face, Finn still had a chance.

"Mmm..." Pen was about to give in, aand "...okay" he looked reluctant but held the sword in front for Finn to take.

'YES, I can't believe it worked!' screamed Finn internally, "Thank you, Pen" he said that and started floating near Pen for the sword.

Finn carefully took the sword and held it above himself. The coldness of the sword felt really calming, and with it, Finn felt the slight dizziness from before fade away "Well, thank you for the sword" said Finn "But I got to go now, so bye" Finn turned around and started flying away.

"Wait!" suddenly shouted Pen and grabbed Finn's arm, which wasn't a good idea.

At contact, Finn's mind went through a journey of random images and lines of speech, but he felt them rather than saw. Finn noticed that these were memories, not just random images. Finn saw quite a few memories of Marceline the Vampire Queen, which confirmed Finn's guess that they know each other, even if it was blurry.

"PEN!" everything went back to normal in an instant when something big and yellow grabbed Pen and took him away from Finn. If the things he saw were true, then this thing that was holding Pen was a bulldog named Jake. Finn couldn't believe how similar Pen's and his Jake were, ignoring the magic. The thought of his Jake triggered the memories of the last moments with him to flash before his eyes. Finn decided to do a quick prayer for him. Which proved to be a bad choice of action.

As Finn closed his eyes to pray, a huge fist came crashing into Finn. For a split second, Finn saw an image of a huge burrito being lowered into a grave? This greatly confused Finn and everything again went back to reality.

'Strange, I'm not trying to fly but I still am' thought Finn as he glided through the air, sword somehow still in his hand. Finn managed to concentrate and stopped in the air to look around. Finn noticed that he was sent flying really far, because he was very close to the ice kingdom and the treehouse was only a small dot in the distance. Finn was hurting all over, but decided to ignore the pain because the thing that hit him grew and was walking towards him 'I didn't do anything bad to Pen did I?' Finn thought that and started flying towards his goal, Ice Prince.

Finn flew fast, so reaching the sphere didn't take long. Without stopping, Finn hacked at the icy sphere with his sword so hard, that the whole side cracked and was starting to crumble. Finn readied the sword so the blade would be pointing at the Prince 'Would this be considered murder or suicide?' crossed Finn's mind before he plunged his sword at the now almost crumbled icy wall where the Ice Prince's head should be. Finn felt the sword hitting not flesh, but the other side of the sphere? The ice finished crumbling and revealed, nothing? 'Empty? But where could he have gone?' Finn closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw many penguins around the ice kingdom but nothing even similar to a humanoid. Finn scanned his kingdom again, there were his guards on the top floors, his guardians in the dungeons. From this far they all looked very small, but on the lowest floor, there was an especially small soul outline 'I don't remember there being a guardian that small' As Finn was looking at it, the small turned into a big outline. Finn started flying towards the lowest floor in a straight line, ignoring all obstacles and the ground itself, for that he needed to leave the sword behind. While he was flying, Finn starting praying to glob that the thing that just happened was not the thing that Finn thought happened. When he reached the bottom floor, Finn froze. Everything that he feared would happen, happened.

The room Finn remembered was a large cube with columns laying the walls in short intervals and a large ice crystal with his once best friend, Jake. The Jake from before was no more and Finn knew that Jake was a creature neither of the living nor the dead, so he started calling him "Lich". And right before his eyes, the ice that kept this evil beast imprisoned for one thousand years was shattered.

On top of the mountain of shattered ice stood the Lich and if this weren't enough, he had the Ice Prince's crown. The Lich suddenly turned his head to face Finn and smiled with a evil smile. Even when Finn was facing an army of undead he wasn't as scared as he was at this moment.

"It appears that the bonding was a success" it spoke with a soft and soothing voice "Now, let's see how well you fight me when I am in this form, Finn"


	7. Chapter 6

**This is all you guys will get today, because I wrote these 6 chapters in summer vacation. The next chapter... will be... in about... 2-4weeks? I don't know, because I'm very busy these few months.**

 **Still, as always, thank you for reading :3 (I swear I will think of a better line next time)**

Ice and Blood (chapter 6)

When Finn saw the it, he first thought that the Lich had killed the ice prince and took his crown, but when Finn noticed his eyes, he understood that was not the case. The glowing blue eyes that were full of madness could only belong to one person, ice prince.

Finn didn't have neither his magic, nor his sword 'Okay, so at the moment I don't really stand a chance against him' Finn thought while trying to rid himself from any thoughts of giving up, no matter how sweet those thoughts sounded at the moment. But if HE didn't stand a chance, then why not let someone else fight the ice prince?

The prince's hands went up in sickly-green flames, which burned the yellow fur and flesh.

"I shall give you the honor of being the first one to taste my new powers" said the ice prince and with two big swings he shot the flames at Finn.

Finn dodged the fireballs by flying upwards into the sealing. He passed the sealing and got onto the floor above. This was a very large square room, it was around 50 meters in width and length, and 10 meters in height. In the center of this room stood a massive column with glowing runes covering every inch of it, and on opposite sides of it sat two ice giants with blue, heat resistant metal armor and spears. All Finn needed to do was wake them up and hopefully they would be able to defeat the ice prince. So Finn flew near one's head and shouted.

"Wake up! There's an intruder!" shouted Finn, but the giants ignored him "HEY!" he shouted even louder, but just like before, there was no response. Finn was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

He flew a little farther away from the giant to see if there were any problems. When Finn looked at him from the distance, the image of the ice giant made Finn's mouth open a little.

There, in the center of the ice giants armored chest, was a fist sized hole. Normally, such a wound would mean nothing to the big guy thanks to his regeneration ability, but the fact that the hole is still there proves that the ice giant's core has been shattered. Finn quickly flew over to the other giant only to find that it also has a hole in his chest.

"They're..." started saying Finn.

"All dead" finished the sentence a kind, but at the same time a voice that you can only hear in nightmares from behind Finn.

Finn spun around and looked at the now burnt and a charcoal black Lich.

"Didn't your mother say not to play with fire?" Finn asked instinctively.

"I never had a mother" answered the prince, no emotion showing on his face. Or maybe he didn't show any because his face was burnt to charcoal?

The ice prince once again lit his hands on fire and started throwing fireballs at Finn. Finn dodged the fireballs by flying to his right and hiding behind the pillar.

"Why did you have to kill the giants!?" shouted Finn.

"Why ask a question which answer you already know?" came the reply from behind the pillar.

The ice prince was correct, he did know why he did it.

Even though the dungeon guardians keep intruders out of it, their main objective is something else. They are guarding 'something' from getting out. And because that 'something' got out, every single guardian should be running over here right now.

This thought made Finn smile a little. Finn wanted to point that out, but just as he was about to say it, he was greeted by green flames from the left. Finn tried to dodge, but he couldn't completely evade it. The fireball hit Finn's left leg and sent him rolling into the air for a few meters. What was strange for Finn was that once again, he didn't feel any pain from the impact. But what was truly strange was that there were no guardians coming to this floor. Finn looked back at the staircase leading up to confirm that there are no guardians coming.

"You are probably wondering where are all the guardians" casually asked the prince "Don't you remember Finn?" he paused a little "I did say they're ALL dead" the ice prince smiled and set his right arm on fire.

'Only the right?' thought Finn, and he quickly understood why.

The floor on which Finn was floating had wrapped around his legs locking Finn into place. At first Finn thought that feeling no pain was a good thing.

"Heh" quietly laughed Finn. For some reason this situation was funny for him.

Now that Finn wasn't able to move, the prince had the perfect opportunity to shoot him, and he wasn't wasting this chance.

The ice prince's fireball grew bigger and darker while Finn could only watch helplessly.

"Goodbye Finn" said the ice prince as his fireball was almost as big and dark as the prince himself.

Finn crouched and put his hands in an 'X' in front of himself and braced for impact. The impact knocked Finn out of the icy trap, but unfortunately also his consciousness. But before Finn completely blacked out, he saw the ice prince stare back at him and laugh.

Finn snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up. He looked around and found himself siting on the grounds of the bottom floor.

"How...?"

Finn was still very drowsy after awaking so he stood up and shook his head to snap out of it.

"Wait, I'm standing?"

He looked down at his feet and confirmed that he was indeed standing, not floating. Finn simply stared at his feet until he finally understood what happened. After Finn got knocked out, he passed through the floor and somehow merged with his body. He pinched himself and was rewarded with pain, not that Finn liked pain, but it's simply confirmation that he was not dreaming and that he was alive again.

'How long was I out?' thought Finn, but he had no way of knowing, so he decided to simply go to the top.

He passed the giant's room and went to the room above. This room used to be a complete maze so Finn was prepared for a 10 minute walk, but when he took the first corner, he saw that the walls were destroyed all the way to the exit.

"Heh" despite the fact that the ice prince was free he was quite happy.

Finn saw that in the other rooms all the guardians were killed and all the other mazes were broken straight through. Even if Finn was sad because he put in a lot of effort into making everything here, he had to admit that this made the trip to the surface a lot easier.

When Finn reached the outside, he immediately went to pick up his demon blood sword, which wasn't hard to locate at all. In fields of clear snow, a shiny red sword isn't exactly the hardest thing to find. When he got to it, Finn held the sword and stared at it. This demon blood sword always looked magnificently no matter how many times he looked at it, but right now Finn had other business to attend to.

Seeing that there is no screaming to be heard, Finn decided to check himself first. He pinched himself in the arm again to see if there was any pain. There was. While rubbing his arm where he pinched himself Finn tried controlling the snow. The snow at Finn's feet swirled lazily into his arms forming a little snowball.

'Well that's embarrassing' thought Finn as he threw the snowball at a nearby penguin, it hit the back of his head and knocked the little guy down, wings flapping.

So Finn's powers over ice are pretty much useless now, but on the brighter side his body seems to be in great condition. Finn started looking around trying to find a clue as to where the ice prince went. He looked around until he noticed a dark spot in the woods, and when Finn looked closer he understood that it wasn't simply darker, it was burnt.

Since Finn didn't know the distance he will be traveling, he first sheathed his sword at his belt.

Finn looked at the forest, smiled, and started running.

For almost a thousand years the crown tormented Finn's life, and a chance for Finn to change something has finally arrived.

"I'm coming for you"


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit different than others. This one has a lot more conversation and my main worry is that I might feel out of character (please let me know so I can improve later).**

 **P.S. I tried to think of something different to say, but...**

 **Thank you for reading :3**

Finn was running through the forest for about 10 minutes and he still didn't see even a glimpse of the ice prince. Not that he wasn't sure where the prince went, because there was a large trail of burnt plants and animals all the way through the forest. When Finn finally got out of it, after a few  
meters, the burnt trail ended. Finn stopped and looked around to see where he was. And if memory served him right, he was standing in the grasslands... where Pen lives...

Finn quickly looked where the burnt trail had ended, and in the direction the trail was pointing to, he saw something glowing in the distance. At that, his face visibly paled.

"No..." whispered Finn and started running towards the glowing dot, all the way repeating the word 'no' in his head.

When he got to the tree house, Finn saw that the top part of the tree was burning. He didn't waste time by checking if the doors were unlocked, he drew his sword and cleanly cut the door horizontally in half. Even before the halves had the time to fall, Finn rammed the doors and ran inside. He quickly passed the treasure room and went up the ladder to the burning second floor.

"Pen! Are you there!?" Finn shouted through the cracking of fire.

"Help!" came a high pitched robotic response, from a closed fridge near the ladder where he climbed through.

Finn quickly opened it and picked up the source of the sound. It was a small, green, cubic robot with even smaller limbs and a screen for a face. Finn would have observed the strange robot longer, but there were more important matters to attend to at the moment.

"Is there anyone else in this house right now?" Finn wasted no time with introductions.

"No, only BMO stayed inside the house" answered BMO.

Finn nodded and calmly, despite the fire raging around them, climbed back the ladder.

When they got out of the burning house, they both just stood and stared at it. Burning wasn't a common sight in the ice kingdom, so when Finn laid his eyes on it, he was completely absorbed. He would have probably watched it burn until there was no fire left if not for 'BMO' as he recalled.

"Thank you for saving me, mister" cheerfully said the green robot, snapping Finn out of his trance.

"Yeah..." Finn finally took his eyes off the fire and looked at the robot "You're BMO right?" Finn asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes!" the little robot replied with quite a bit of excitement, pointing to his side where 'BMO' was written in big letters "I haven't seen you before, are you Pen's friend?"

Finn paused for a little "Yeah, I think so?" his response came out more as a question than as an answer "I wanted to meet with him, do you know where he is?" this time he sounding more sure of himself.

"I do!" yelled the robot, startling Finn a little "All three of them went over to the fire kingdom!" happily answered BMO. Finn didn't understand why the little robot was so cheerful, but he shrugged it off.

"Wait, all THREE of them?" asked Finn, obviously surprised.

"Yes. Pen, flame princess and Jake" BMO answered a bit more calmly than his outburst earlier.

A memory of a yellow creature popped inside of his head "Oh, Jake huh?".

"By the way, what is your name?" asked BMO.

"Ice ..." Finn wanted to say 'Ice Prince', but when he looked at the cheerful little robot, he couldn't bring himself to lie "It's Finn" he finally said.

"Well, Finn, are you going to the fire kingdom right now?" the little guy asked. Hearing his name said out loud stunned him a bit.

"Y-yeah, I guess so" Finn forced out the answer.

"Then can I come along? My house is burning" and as if on cue, a burning branch fell not far from where they were standing.

Finn was about to say no, but he hesitated. For almost all of his life, Finn had been avoiding people, let alone made any friends. But that was because of the crown, and now that it was no longer with him, Finn thought that it was about time to finally make some "Sure, why not" Finn answered with the excitement he thought he had already lost.

"Yaaay!" BMO responded as cheerfully as before, which made Finn smile.

He picked up the little robot in his hands and started walking towards the fiery lands known as a kingdom.

As they were walking, BMO told Finn about Pen, and Finn told the robot about his life, all the adventures he had before the crown turned against him and a few after that. Of course, Finn didn't mention that he is Pen's brother, but he did tell BMO that he is the ice prince and the basic events that were happening right now.

"It's getting hot over here" complained BMO.

It was true, they were already at the border of the fire kingdom and they could already see the castle in the distance. This kingdom didn't have a clear border like his icy domain, but that's because this kingdom was formed naturally, not with magic. The change from the plains to the kingdom was slow, with the first signs being a raise of temperature. Finn still had some fire resistance in him so he didn't notice this change, but what about BMO?

"You can tell the difference?" Finn asked.

"I can tell what's happening to my drivers, and they are getting really hot" answered the little robot with a bit of concern in his voice "I don't think I can go on like this".

Seeing BMO sad was heartbreaking, and Finn just HAD to help him "Hold still" he told the robot.

Finn crouched near him and started chanting a flame shield. Flame shield is a type of word magic that doesn't require the user to have any actual magic, so as Finn was chanting, the runes still appeared in the air.

As he finished his chant, the robot's whole body was covered by a bright blue flame shield.

Satisfied with his work, Finn stood up and smiled at the little robot "Better?".

"Woow, what did you do?" asked BMO as he flipped his arms around, observing them with great interest. Thanks to the flame shield, the robot's face was now a little harder to read, but Finn could still clearly see the ' :D ' in BMO.

"Flame shield" casually answered Finn as he picked up BMO and started walking.

"Can you teach me that?" enthusiastically asked the robot.

"There is nothing to teach, you just do what I did and that's all"

"Oh. Then let me try" he said.

Finn held BMO in front of himself so that BMO could try casting the same spell that he just cast. The robot's face started playing the recording of Finn chanting, and surprisingly, the runes appeared. He wasn't expecting the spell to work since BMO was a robot, so by the time Finn could let the fact sink in, he was already covered by the same blue aura as the robot.

"You were recording?" Finn finally asked as he checked himself "Are you recording now?"

"No, haha, of course not" nervously answered BMO as a faint 'click' could be heard.

Finn chuckled, but before he could comment on it, a loud explosion sounded from the kingdom's direction.

They both turned towards the sound and saw one of the smaller volcanoes spewing lava into the air. The lava then calmly flowed down near the path they were walking on.

The eruptions weren't common in this kingdom, but they are not rare either. Finn was grateful for this act of nature, because he was starting to loose his seriousness. And Finn needed to be very careful with how he approached the kingdom, his princess, and most importantly, Pen.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay! So until this chapter, I had most things figured out (the plot) so that is probably the main reason why I struggled so much with it.

I feel bad for making you guys wait so much for this chapter. These times are really tough at my school (I'm a musician, not a scientist!)

But onthe brighter side, the next one is going to have a lot more fighting :D

The last bit of the road to the kingdom was short, so the duo finished it in silence. The only difference between the two blue travellers was that BMO was silent because he was very excited to see new places and meet new faces, while Finn was silent because he was anticipating the possible dangers and trying to come up with a way to deal with them in a non violent way.

 _"The last thing I need right now is a battle with the whole fire kingdom while I don't have my crown"_ thought Finn as they finally reached the kingdom's wall.

The wall that separated the actual kingdom from the land around it was a big and solid obsidian building. For decoration, the wall was engraved to look like it was built from blocks, even though it was a singular piece. No artillery could destroy it and that was probably the main reason why it was still standing after all the wars they had with the other kingdoms.

As they vent to the gates, the duo was greeted by two flame guards that were posted there.

"Halt!" said the guards as they raised their spears at them.

Finn resisted his every instinct so that he wouldn't pull out his sword and beat these guards, because when someone points their weapon at him, that's exactly what Finn usually does. By the time he finally got himself under control, the guard on the left continued.

"State your reason for coming here!" said the guard in the same loud and straightforward manner.

"I am the Ice Prince, and I am looking for a fire elemental, a human and a dog that should have come here" Finn answered and waited for the guards reaction.

The two guards looked at each other, clearly uncertain of what to do, then at him "...okay" the guards replied said as they carefully lowered their spears "you may pass".

After Finn had walked a few meters away from the guards, the little robot that had stayed perfectly still through the little conversation let out a deep breath that he really didn't need to hold in the first place.

"That was scary" BMO said.

"That was scary? Wait till you see the King" laughed Finn, but he couldn't help the nervousness showing slightly in his voice.

Finn had walked around the town, asking the citizens if they had seen the people he was looking for. Fortunately for Finn, the fire elemental was actually a princess so naturally she drew a lot of attention to herself, and the fact that the other two had a contrasting blue flame shield didn't really help the group's privacy at all. So all he had to do was follow the surprisingly clear directions the people gave. Finn managed to reach their target quite easily.

The Flame Princess along with Jake and Pen were sitting on some rocks near a lava lake, talking and laughing with each other. Finn would have probably gotten a bit jealous of such interactions if he wasn't worried about the Ice Prince roaming freely around OOO. Since Finn came here to make sure that Pen was alright and to look for the Ice Prince, he was content with what he saw and was already turning around to continue his search, until a certain blue robot decided to make his appearance known.

"Pen, Jake, Flame Princess! Hi!" shouted the blue robot from 20 meters away while waving his arms around, and the only thing Finn could do was watch BMO with his mouth slightly open.

The group by the lake had stopped their laughter and looked at the direction the sound came from. When Finn had stopped gaping at the robot, he took notice of three pairs of eyes looking at him so he quickly shut his mouth. If Finn had something to say, he wasn't able to because BMO continued.

"It's me, BMO!" the robot shouted again. But he was probably the only one who was who was smiling, the others being too stunned after seeing the one who was holding BMO. Finn was also shocked after hearing the little robot shout.

The one to recover the fastest was Pen "Ice Prince!" he shouted as he took out his blue grass sword and stood in a defending position in front of the Flame Princess "What do you want?" he shouted, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Why ask, let's just beat him up" Jake said as his right fist grew to Finn's size.

Seeing how hostile the dog was, Finn had no doubt Pen told him their encounter at the ice kingdom. Finn wanted to defend himself verbally, but once again he was beaten to it by BMO.

"Pen, wait!" shouted the little robot "He's a friend!".

"BMO?" asked Jake as if only now noticing him "What are you doing here?".

"Finn saved me from a fire, and brought me here!" answered BMO.

Finn was deeply touched by the fact that for the first time in a long time, someone actually stood up for him. He looked at the little robot and pressed him closer to himself, which thankfully nobody noticed.

The tension visibly fell from the group, but Jake still held his fist's size.

"BMO, did you go on another adventure and got caught in a forest fire?" asked the dog in way that suggested that it has happened at least once before.

"No! Our tree house got burned by someone but Finn saved me!" the robot said while pointing to Finn.

"Finn?" asked Pen as he lowered his sword a bit.

Finn was surprised at how well they took it that their house was destroyed and that BMO actually managed to calm them down, but nevertheless, now was his turn to speak.

Finn stepped a bit closer so they didn't have to shout and began "I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves" you can never go wrong with a formal introduction "I am Finn the Ice Prince, ruler of the Ice Kingdom" said Finn with a slight bow.

Finn looked at the trio and saw that they were looking at each other, unsure of what to do. But not Flame Princess, who strangely enough, didn't say a word the entire time he was there. She just stood there, watching.

"I-I'm Pen, Pen the human" awkwardly answered Pen as he lowered his sword even more.

"I'm Jake the dog" proudly announced the dog.

Finn looked over at Flame Princess, hoping for a introduction.l, but it never came.

"What do you want!" she shouted, startling everyone.

"Straight to business I see" Finn joked a little, but he only got a glare in return. Finn then changed his expression from amused to serious "I am looking for a creature that has stolen my crown and I have a reason to believe that you may in danger" Finn summed up his situation in these few words and waited for their reaction. Not sure what to make of the things Finn just said, Pen and Jake turned to look at the fire elemental for an answer.

After a few seconds letting the information sink in, the Princess smiled for the first time and spoke "You think that a single creature would dare to attack us at the most powerful kingdom in all of Ooo?" her smile only grew bigger as she spoke "I knew that you were crazy, but...".

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a loud explosion. When they all turned to look for the source, they saw that the castle's front gate was replaced with huge ice spikes that were immediately melting from the heat.

Seeing that there isn't much time to stare, Finn placed BMO on the ground and turned his head to the still staring Princess and said "Yes, yes I do" and with that, he dashed towards the castle.


End file.
